


女仆装pwp

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *女装攻





	女仆装pwp

李赫宰一上车就看见车座上有个包，一打开里边是叠的整整齐齐的衣服。  
“这什么啊？”

昌洙回过头看了看，又转回去“啊，那是特哥留下的，他万圣节派对穿的衣服。”

万圣节派对的衣服…  
李赫宰眼睛一转，啊～女仆装啊。  
他把衣服拎起来抖了抖，上下看了一圈满意的点点头，今晚试试。

李东海上车的时候那包衣服已经被李赫宰收起来了，等红灯的时候昌洙从后视镜里同情的看了看还什么都不知道的李东海。

唉，真惨，一会就要被人吃干抹净了还毫无防备呢。  
心疼

 

“怎么了？怎么老看我？”

“没没，哥你今天真好看。”

看着李东海美滋滋的下了车，昌洙叹气，看来明天又要起不来床了，还是把行程往后推一推吧。

 

李东海进了家门就干脆利索的把自己脱光跑进浴室洗澡，正好给李赫宰留下时间打开包把衣服拿出来。

“赫，帮我拿下衣服。”

李赫宰从门缝里把衣服递进去，然后迅速的躲到一边，过一会就听见浴室一阵怒吼“李赫宰你他妈&$^#%*……”

李赫宰打开浴室门，李东海赤条条的光着，手里拎着女仆装脸涨得通红，一见到他就呜嗷的喊“李赫宰！！！你信不信我弄死你！！”

“你试试嘛，我想看。”  
话还没说完衣服被扔在他脸上，李东海气的肌肉都在抖“想看自己穿！！”

“好。”

李赫宰说着就真的自己脱衣服，李东海被他吓得慌忙捂住眼睛“你快出去，我不想看。”

李东海光着身子走出浴室拿衣服，李赫宰急忙抓着裙子套好，他跟朴正洙身材差不多，穿在身上正正好好。  
李赫宰正了正衣服摆出一副妖娆的姿态，趴在卧室的门框上捏着嗓子说话，小腿翘起来在空中一晃一晃的。

“老公……我好看吗？”

李东海吓得浑身一抖，不敢置信的看着他“你说什么呢，赶紧脱了。”

李赫宰扭着身子走过去，侧身坐在李东海腿上，摸着他腿间垂着的性器来回揉搓，另一手环着李东海的肩膀。嘴唇贴上人的耳朵，灵巧的舌头钻出来反复舔舐耳窝，含着他的耳垂。  
李东海浑身不自在的推了推他“赫宰你别这样，你先起来…”

“嗯？老公不喜欢这样吗？”

“那…东海哥哥？”

“东海哥哥不想摸摸我吗？”  
李赫宰跨坐在李东海腿上，抓着人的手放在自己裙下摸索，另一只手顺着人已经半硬的分身上下滑动。感受到李东海呼吸变得急促，李赫宰得意的把人推倒在床上，趴在他身上舔着乳头，舌头灵活的挑着乳尖拨弄。

“这种事怎么能你来呢，裙子都穿上了今天该我来了吧？”李东海搂着他的后背翻身把人压在身下，肿胀的下身隔着裙子蹭着人。  
他有模有样的学着李赫宰平时的样子，轻轻的挑眉眼里含笑，低下头去啃咬李赫宰的喉结，顺着往下时发现了问题，女仆装把人挡的严严实实的，相比之下他倒是挺光溜的，只穿了内裤。

李赫宰轻笑了一声抱着他翻回去“攻我你还得再修炼个三百年了。”

李东海被压回床上，李赫宰身上穿着女仆装，牵着他的手放在裙底，引导他抚慰自己肿胀的下身。  
这种感觉太奇怪了，李东海害羞的不行，眼睛也躲躲闪闪的不敢直视人。李赫宰亲了亲他的嘴，然后来到胸前顺着肌肉的纹路边亲边移动，在他的小腹来回的打转，绕着肚脐转圈舔弄。

“赫……下面…你摸摸它…”

李赫宰“啵”的一声使劲的亲了一下人的腹肌，听话的把手附上李东海翘起的肉棒，亲了亲龟头把前端溢出的液体舔干净“好，老公说什么是什么。”

他说完没等人的反应便自顾自的把分身含进嘴里吸吮着龟头，舌头抵着马眼拨弄。手握着柱身上上下下的撸动，李东海舒服的向上挺了挺胯，鼻腔哼唧了几声发出满足的叹息。  
李赫宰更卖力的上下吞吐，舌头舔着柱身上下的环绕，埋在他下身把沉甸甸的囊袋吸进嘴里，手握着分身飞速的上下。

“啊……好舒服…再快点……嗯…”

他撑起身子，专注的盯着李赫宰的动作。李赫宰长得白身材又纤瘦，穿着女仆装乍一看还真像那么回事，两条小细腿支棱在裙子下面又长又直。  
李东海看着看着也心猿意马起来，他挑着李赫宰的下巴把人拉起来，凑过去亲亲他然后大敞开腿对着人“衣服不许脱，今天就这么干我。”

李赫宰挑眉“哟，看不出你还有这爱好？”

“你敢穿我就敢做”李东海不服气的反挑眉，他调戏着摸了摸人的胸“挺好看的，就是有点平。”

李赫宰拿过润滑剂亲了他一下“那肯定，论胸还是你大一点，要不你穿一下试试嘛。”

李东海掀起他的裙子去摸那根硬的发烫的下身，手握紧柱身上下的撸，时不时用拇指擦过敏感的马眼。

“我不，我今天就要看你穿，要不我穿这个干你？”

李赫宰瞬间噤声，一言不发的打开瓶盖，认认真真的给人做扩张。手指并在一起勤勤恳恳的进出，曲起指节戳他的前列腺的位置。李赫宰抬眼看李东海情动的模样，他撸了把人的分身。

“主人…我做的你舒服吗？”

李东海浑身一哆嗦，他可快被李赫宰吓死了，乱七八糟的称呼就往外冒，李赫宰可真是一点不考虑脸皮问题了。  
他害羞的抬脚踹人“你闭嘴吧，多干活少说话。”

“是，全听主人的。”

李赫宰认认真真的弯着胳膊进出，炽热的目光紧盯着李东海的下身，视线像是有了实物一样，李东海想挡住下身的手被李赫宰抓住，脸红的快滴出血连带着身上都粉红的。

“这么喜欢女仆装啊，你今天格外的害羞呢。”

“我…我不喜欢！是你自己非要穿的！”李东海眼神缥缈着四处游荡不敢直视李赫宰，脚趾紧张的缩在一起。  
李赫宰跨坐在他身上，裙子遮住两个人紧贴着的下身，李赫宰动了动然后前前后后的晃腰去蹭李东海的分身，一边蹭一边学着人平时在他身上的样子浪叫。

“嗯……老公……啊……东海哥哥……”

李东海简直要崩溃了，他赶紧伸手去捂李赫宰的嘴“你闭嘴！”  
李赫宰伸出舌尖舔了舔李东海的手心，吓得人嗖的一下收回手。李赫宰把他压在床上，趴在他身上一下一下的挺着胯“我们东海哥哥不喜欢吗？刚刚还说想上我呢…”

“你……你可真是叫的出口啊”

“嗯你说哪个？老公？东海哥哥？还是主人？”李赫宰越说离他越近，最后一句几乎是冲他的耳朵吹着气说出来的。  
李东海的耳朵特别敏感，这么一撩拨起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他正要把人推到一边就被李赫宰拉到身上。

“我穿着裙子不方便，东海今天自己来吧。”李赫宰平躺着向上顶了顶，勃起的分身把裙子撑的凸起了一块。  
李东海咬着唇乞求的看着他，眨眨眼睛又使劲挤出两滴眼泪，可怜的八字眉都出来了。可惜李赫宰不为所动，舒舒服服的枕着胳膊看着他，有一下没一下的顶胯。

“快，这不是让你上我了吗。”

李东海见装可怜没用，冲着李赫宰噘嘴要亲亲，得到鼓励的亲吻以后才满意。隔着裙子弹了弹那里怪异的凸起，李东海挑着眉看了看他“嗯…这是什么呀？”

李赫宰抓着他的手放在上面隔着布料揉捏“你尝尝看，吃一口不就知道了？”  
李东海红着脸扯开了他的裙子，嘴里嘟囔着这样好像变态，撸了两下分身对准自己身后。  
粗大的肉棒撑开紧闭着的后穴，李东海撑着人的小腹慢慢的坐下去，缓慢的过程让二人能清晰的感受到收缩着的肠肉被一点点捅开进到深处。

“哈嗯…………”李东海难耐的扬起头，被插入的感觉又涨又舒服，呻吟的声音拉的绵长。李赫宰的手在他身上来回的抚摸，撸一把分身又顺着腰摸到后面揉他的臀瓣。

“宝宝自己动一动，嗯？”李赫宰撑起身子手臂环住他的腰小幅度的挺胯，可能是因为这身衣服李东海今天格外的害羞，手搭在他肩上都不敢用力，后穴止不住的收紧。

“嗯……你把衣服脱了吧，这样好奇怪…”  
李赫宰身上的女仆装存在感太强了，被人穿着这种裙子贯穿，李东海羞的眼睛都不知道该往哪看。  
私处娇嫩的皮肤被裙子的布料磨的有些疼，他一动都不敢乱动，揪着他身上的衣服不知道该怎么办。李赫宰不干了，他一手撑在身后搂着李东海的腰，支着腿向上撞。

“嗯…赫宰……啊！轻点………”

李东海紧紧的揪着衣服上的布料，体内埋着的性器进的十分深，像要把他钉在身上一样。翘起的前端跟着起伏的节奏顶在人的衣服，从马眼溢出的液体打湿了深色的衣服，留下暧昧的印记。  
李赫宰抓着他的腰狠狠地往下坐，肉体相撞的声音快要出回响，大腿和屁股都被撞红了一片。  
在堆积的快感中找到节奏，李东海逐渐掌握了主动权。一边晃着腰一边抓着李赫宰的手放在自己前面，他想去摸人的上身却被裹得严严实实的衣服阻拦。

“呃……啊……衣服…嗯……我想摸摸你…”

“不脱，主人说的就要我穿这个干你忘了吗？”李赫宰变本加厉的顶弄，拉着他往自己衣服上摸，裙子上的蕾丝花边和蝴蝶结被李东海揉的起皱。

“嗯…我错了…太奇怪了你快脱了……”

李赫宰抱着他翻身下床，把卧室的窗帘拉开露出落地窗，夜晚在屋内灯光的照射下窗户像镜子一样反射着屋内的景象。  
李东海被他摁在玻璃上，掐着腰快速的进出，交合处带出的打成白沫的液体沾的裙子上到处都是。李赫宰一边大开大合的撞击一边凑到人耳边说话，另一只手摸着人的前端套弄。

“主人…主人喜欢这样吗？”

“…我们主人还满意我的服务吗？”

“是不是不够快？我会再努力的”

李赫宰伸出舌头舔舐耳窝，模仿着下身交合的动作一进一出。套弄着分身的手握紧了柱身飞速的上下，腰上发力极快的抽动。  
上下夹击的快感冲上大脑，李东海反手去摸李赫宰却摸到的是蕾丝边的蝴蝶结，羞耻感一瞬间冲上大脑。他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼发现自己在窗前，对面是灯火通明的居民楼。

“啊……赫…放开我…嗯…这是窗户…”

“是呀…对面的人说不定能看见，你被穿着女仆装的人摁在玻璃上干…爽不爽？嗯？”  
说到最后一个字的时候李赫宰刻意的加重了力度，狠狠的撞进去。李东海被这一下撞出了哭腔，扭着身子想去堵他的嘴。

“呜…我不要……赫…别说了……”

李赫宰亲了亲他，把人整个抱起来拉着大腿朝两边掰开，把他的私处完全暴露出来。  
李东海呜咽着去抓他的胳膊，揪着泡泡袖不松手，持续贯穿的快感不停的堆积，感觉有什么东西要冲出来了。后穴不停的挤压着进出的性器，李赫宰加紧了速度去撞击，快速的抽插顶在前列腺上。

“嗯………我不行……呃……”  
李东海猛烈的抽搐了几下，前端跟着上下抽动的节奏甩出星星点点的尿液洒在地板上，李赫宰看着他不停喷出液体的前端调笑。

“主人舒服吗？都被肏出水了呢……那是什么呀，嗯？”

被身下的快感刺激的头皮发麻，李东海眼泪和口水不受控制的留下来，顺着微张的嘴角留下。他紧盯着自己的下身急促的喘气，后穴止不住的收紧。

“啊要到了……不行呃……你放开我…”  
李赫宰又坏心眼的掐着他的分身不放，堵住马眼不让他射。  
李东海疯狂的摇头哥哥老公的喊了一圈求饶也没用，李赫宰好心的提醒他“我穿着裙子呢，应该叫姐姐呀”

“嗯……放过我吧…我想射……”  
李赫宰不理，只一味的加快速度做最后的冲刺。李东海可怜兮兮的转过头去亲他，黏黏糊糊的小奶音委屈巴巴的。  
一看他可怜样儿李赫宰就心软了，松开了桎梏人的手，紧紧的抓着他的大腿冲刺。  
在猛烈的几十下抽插以后李东海尖叫着射出来，后穴紧紧的咬住人的分身。李赫宰被夹的闷哼了一声，抽动了几下射出来。

 

李赫宰抱着人倒在床上，拔出了分身以后精液顺着不能闭合的洞口流出来，粘在李东海的大腿上。  
李赫宰抹了一把涂在人的胸膛上，被李东海抬手拍了一下。他身上的女仆装皱皱巴巴的，李赫宰抬手正了正衣服，把上面沾着的液体露给李东海看。

“衣服被主人弄脏了呢”  
“你别乱叫…赶紧把衣服脱了，太奇怪了”

李赫宰趴在他旁边摆了个贵妃卧，顺着自己的大腿摸到胸口“不奇怪呀，东海哥哥不是喜欢的不得了吗？”他下巴挑了挑地上的水渍“高兴的都被唔……”

李东海一把捂住他的嘴，另一只手捂着脸不敢抬头，整个人缩成一团，害羞的胸口都是红的。李赫宰调戏够了凑过去亲亲他，解开衣服把人抱起来去洗澡。

 

“你这衣服哪来的啊”

“车上捡的啊！”

“哦………”李东海又瞟了瞟衣服，之前光顾着害羞（被诱惑）都没仔细看，这衣服不是特哥晚上穿的吗？  
那这衣服怎么可能落车上，肯定是他给李赫宰的。

 

“怎么老看那件衣服啊，来穿上试试！”

“我不要！！！！”

 

李东海最后还是被人逼着套上了那件女仆装，他被摁在浴缸里干的时候，满脑子只有一个念头，从明天开始再也不理特哥了。

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
